


Behind it All

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Oops, PWP, Telepathy, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You always do this as a human. Why?”</p><p>The question froze J’onn in his tracks, his human mouth on her neck, his human hands up and under her jacket.</p><p> “We can talk about this later,” he murmured, latching back onto her pulse point.</p><p>            “No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind it All

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, somehow I wrote this. Sorry. :p

“You always do this as a human. Why?”

            The question froze J’onn in his tracks, his _human_ mouth on her neck, his _human_ hands up and under her jacket.

            “We can talk about this later,” he murmured, latching back onto her pulse point.

            “No,” said Alex simply. She pushed him off of her with surprising serenity, patting the bed next to her for him to take a seat. “Let’s talk about it now.”

            J’onn sat down to face her with an awkward huff.

            “You’re human,” he said. “I want to give you what you like, what you can handle.”

            Alex tried not to take that last part as a challenge.

            “You always seem comfortable being yourself around me. Except when we’re doing something, _anything,_ romantic. I just…I need you to know that I love _you,_ whatever you look like.”

            “I know, Alex,” said J’onn, making a move to climb back over her. She held up a hand.

            “This doesn’t have anything to do with your own insecurities?”

            J’onn snorted at that, and Alex pulled him down to her, running her hands over the strong lines of his back.

            “Good, then. How do Martians have sex?”

            J’onn sputtered, and Alex laughed.

            “I just want to make you happy. Help you be happy with yourself. Now, let me see you.” She was kissing him before he could protest again. She drew back, looked deep into his eyes. Her heart dropped to her stomach as he finally gave a nod, transitioning into his true form. He looked worried as he finally faced her as himself, but Alex brought her hands to his face, cupped his cheeks, kissed him softly.

            “I’m scared I’m going to hurt you,” he mumbled.

            “You hurt me, I hurt you,” she warned with a playful glint in her eye, but his eyes shifted from her face, looked down uncomfortably. “No. You won’t. It’s going to be fine.” She sat up against him, brought her lips to his ear. “At least try.”

            He seemed to acquiesce, lying down carefully beside her.

            “You’re beautiful,” she told him, and at that he laughed in a clipped sort of way, but brought his hands back to her body anyway.

            “Begins with a mental bond,” he murmured, and brought a hand to her forehead. Alex let her eyes drift shut as his mind pushed into hers, welcomed him with waves of love, felt his fear and wonder and satisfaction.

            “It’s so much,” he had told her the first time he had used his powers on her. “Alex, you don’t know how to hold anything back. It’s so pure.”

            _Alex,_ he murmured, now. _I love you Alex. So much._

It was a feeling she’d never really had a chance to lose herself in before. The telepathy had been necessary to the moment, or careful, exploring. She embraced his mind with full force; let him see images, what she’d felt for him, how long she’d been feeling it. His hands moved down to her hips, ghosting over her stomach gently. As his arms moved around her, so did his mind, in golden tendrils of warmth and nervousness. He was being gentle, she could tell. She could feel his careful restraint in everything, and he was just thinking too much.

Alex rocked her hips forward, straddling him and pulling herself up and over. She caught him off guard, felt his control shudder. God, she wanted to make him lose control.

“As long as we stay near, the bonds stays, right?” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” She had no intentions to break their contact. His hands were still on her hips, and Alex shrugged off her jacket, then yanked her tank top over her head as well. She looked down at him, his eyes so in love but so unsure. So she kissed him. His alien skin was cool against her lips as she worked her way down his neck. He began to gain confidence; she could feel little thrums of pleasure from his mind. His arms went up and undid the clasp of her bra, humming in satisfaction when it came loose. His lips were on her skin then, searching, easily finding the spots that made her let out a gasp.

“Clothes off,” she demanded, breath heavy. He was feeling more comfortable now. She could tell by the way his mind burned bright against hers, becoming a little less filtered, still intentional, but more intense. She could also tell by the smirk he gave her before disappearing his clothes, then leaning up to grab her lip with his teeth and her shoulders with his hands, then pulling her shorts and underwear off with a telekinetic swipe. Alex jumped at that, and J’onn laughed, taking the opportunity to wrestle her to the bed, changing their positions. Alex laughed and fought back. Their wrestling match ended with Alex back on top, panting and laughing, her neck and shoulders newly marked by his mouth. He was smiling.

“Stay,’’ she commanded. She wanted to explore this body, _his_ body, map it out like she had his human form. She drew herself slowly down his body, fingers and lips searching, finding the spots that made him hiss _“Alex!”_ It was easy to do, because she could feel an echo of his pleasure in her mind with every nibble, movement. She mapped the muscles of his chest, broader than those of a human. He had bones in unexpected places. His skin felt much thicker than that of a human, but it seemed just as sensitive.

She loved him like this, because it was purely _him._

“Alex,” he gasped, sitting up before she could reach his waist. She raised an eyebrow at him, giving him _that_ smile. “C’mere.”

She complied, slowly, still grinning. She laid out flat against his chest, folding her crossed arms under her and looking him in the eye.

“Can I show you something?” It was quiet, hesitant. He seemed afraid she’d say no.

“Yeah.” _Of course._

“Close your eyes.”

Alex let her eyes drift shut. She trusted him fully. His hands braced on her shoulders, like he was scared she’d fly away. He was so strong. He could break through walls and throw criminals. But in his strength, he was always gentle with her. It was second nature. He always seemed to know how much she could take long before she did when they battled together. She knew he’d do that now, if he just let himself.

Trusted himself, trusted her.

He shifted, softly, and Alex could feel his anticipation.

There was a tingling down her spine, warm and exciting and unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She jumped a little at the sensation, and he hummed soothingly. It came again, stronger, and Alex breathed with it, letting it wash over her. It was like a million little feathers were tickling her skin, like his hands were everywhere at once. J’onn let his hands fall, and Alex opened her eyes. There was a tiny smile on his lips. A question in his eyes.

She brought her lips to his, open mouthed and passionate.

“I love you,” he murmured against her mouth. Alex arched her back, pulling her body up to straddle him, sitting. His hardness was pressing against her back in the way she sat, and she heard his breath hitch. Felt a tingle from his mind.

Alex was curious. She was a scientist. He’d interrupted her before she could finish her charting of his anatomy. She lifted her hips up and crawled backward. She could feel his tension as she leaned back, drawing her fingers over the muscles of his thighs.

He had the same basic shape as a human. His cock was thicker, ridged, but there was no doubt that they’d be fully compatible. She bent down slowly, feeling the intensity of his gaze, and took him gently in her mouth. The skin was silky and smooth. He let out a gasp immediately, and _finally,_ she felt his control over their bond shake, little things leaking through like _Fuck,_ and _Thank God,_ and an overwhelming wave of pleasure before his control snapped back and it was all muted again. She ran her fingers over his base then pulled herself back up to his chest.

Slowly, he rolled them over, and this time, Alex didn’t protest. With her pinned to the bed, he sent a showering of glowing sparks across her skin again, and her back arched. He brought his mouth to her chest, tongue and teeth and just enough to hover over the edge between just enough and too much. A hand traced down her belly and then though her folds, circling where she needed him most before pressing a solid thumb against it. Her hips bucked again, and he growled softly. She pulled his face up to hers, cupped his cheekbones, kissing him hard.

“I want you,” she panted.

“Alex,” he said in response, his voice caressing her name, begging, a reverent plea. He moved to line himself up with her, and she kept his head cradled in her hands. He sank down into her, their eyes still locked. He stretched her, and Alex squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply. He was slow; she could feel his caution. She could also feel his overwhelming pleasure, trembling control, and so she bucked against him, encouraging him to move. She could feel his ridges slide inside of her, and her eyes fluttered. It hurt, but god, it was so good.

“J’onn,” she breathed.

_I love you, Alex._

It was his voice in her head, clear and strong despite the trembling of his body. He set a slow pace, and Alex leaned back, took it all in, her pleasure, his pleasure mixing in an electric cloud between their minds. She drew her fingers over his shoulders and he hit a spot that made her clench around him. His control broke, and she did it again, this time intentionally, and he began to speed up. She matched his pace with as much as she could.

 _Alex._ He let out a groan.

 _You can let go, you know,_ she told him.

 _I don’t—_ A gasp.

But then he did, and the floodgates were opened as their minds became one. Alex was searching for breath amidst the love and thoughts and emotions, amid his pleasure and her own, all tangled together.

_Alex._

He rocked faster against her and she forgot herself. Alex Danvers existed only in the cloud of their minds. She was flying, so close to the edge and so far beyond it. She reached down, one hand finding his. Her nails dug into his skin, but he didn’t pull it away. He nuzzled her neck, his breath hot and heavy.

Alex clenched, tight, almost painful, and she felt herself begin to flutter. She thrust her hips erratically, careening up and over the edge. They came together, with a gasp and a shout, and Alex clutched him tighter than she thought possible, her arms around his shoulders, her teeth biting hard at her own tongue, her eyes squeezed shut. It was unlike anything she’d known before.

They were one, and for a moment there was no Mars, no tangled past, no project Cadmus or DEO. They were all that existed for each other, and it was enough.

The coming down was beautiful, those little waves of tingling coming softer and warmer, until they slipped to a place of comfort instead of arousal. She forgot her body, drifted for a while in her mind, J’onn holding her there as well as physically. It was warm and wonderful and she felt _whole._

 _You okay?_ came the echo, and he had to know she was, but she responded anyway, an emphatic _yes._

She felt his hands rubbing slowly over her back, and she breathed deeply, letting herself begin to withdraw. Her eyes opened. She was lying on her side, pulled against his chest. Her eyes searched his face, and his opened.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She had never seen him so at peace. She snuggled closer, his body pressed firmly against hers.

“Goodness, Alex,” he murmured. He shook his head, couldn’t find anything else to say.

“The sheet,” she whispered, and it was draped over them in a second, just another benefit of his powers. “Goodnight?”

“I love you, Alex. Goodnight.”


End file.
